Total Drama CITY!
by Hand of Bacon
Summary: The newest Total Drama season is coming Total Drama CITY! with characters from all seasons (without Pahkitew Island)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**

Blaineley: Welcome to the Total Drama Beforemath in this show we gonna show you all contestants for the newest season of Total Drama.

Josh: That's right and here we have the first Contestants for the Sleeping Dogs

Blaineley: Alejandro, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Kitty, MacArthur, Mike,

Josh: , Ow...

Blaineley: Haha good joke

Josh: That was not a joke

Blaineley: You mean the took a coconut but not me huh. Its ok Blaineley remember what your therapist told you

Josh: Owen, Trent, Crimson, Lindsay, and Cody!

Blaineley: Wow what a team

Josh: The fat Cats are with Bridgette, Brody, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna

Blaineley: Taylor, Zoey, Noah, Scott, Courtney, Duncan, and Jay

Josh: WOW Gwen Duncan and Courtney in a team what a surprise

Blaineley: Yeah who would have predicted that

Cameraman: I would have

Blaineley: Shut up Johnson nobody likes you.

Josh: That's gonna be a great season

Blaineley. Totaly so turn on your TV for Total Drama CITY!


	2. Hotel Fight (1)

Chris: Welcome everybody it's finally time for the newest total Drama season, Total Drama City!

-Theme Song-

Chris: Our 26 Contestants arriving soon

A Bus comes

Chris: Our first Contestant Alejandro

Alejandro: It's good to finally be back and get my money!

Chris: Ok... our next contestant Bridgette

Bridgette: Just to make this clear I just came back for Geoff

Chris: Speaking of Geoff here are Geoff and Brody

Geoff and Brody: Hi Chris

Chris: That's gonna be a good season

You know the new contestants because you saw the first Chapter so...

Chris, now I want to say the teams:

Sleeping Dogs: Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Kitty, MacArthur, Mike, Mr. Cocunut, Owen, Trent, Crimson, Lindsay, Cody

Confession Cam: Owen: Yeah that's gonna be great I'm in a Team with Mr. Coconut and Izzy I hope we get back together.

Confession Cam: Geoff what I'm not in a team with Brody and Bridgette that's gonna oh man I was really hyped.

Fat Cats: Bridgette, Brody, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Taylor, Zoey, Noah, Scott, Courtney, Duncan, and Jay

Confession Cam: Jay: Man I wished Mickey was here we wanted to be together in this season but then he got sick I hope I survive without him.

Courtney: You're joking right? I'm with Scott, Duncan, and Gwen these teams were never randomly drawn.

Cameraman: Yeah I know

Courtney: Shut up Johnson go get some friends

Chris: But now for your first challenge we have to Hotels one 5 Star and one 1 Star Hotel which is still being build and will probably never finish whoever wins the next challenge stays in the 5-star hotel until the next challenge! The Challange is I lost a trophy in the 5-star hotel (The Hotel is very big and the trophy very small) so you have to find it and if you want to know the 5-star hotel has 26 floors

Chef: 3.2.1 GOO


	3. Hotel Fight (2)

Owen: I say we let Mr. Coconut go first he is really good in these kinds of things

Kitty: Or we just split up

Confession Cam:

Kitty: Yeah I'm a little bit sad that I'm not in a team with my sister but now I can finally do these things I couldn't in the last season

Emma: Shouldn't we like have a team talk before we just split up

Noah: Yeah that would have been a good idea

Confession Cam:

Noah: This year I have a good feeling I'm gonna win this

Cameraman: Are you sad that you aren't with Owen

Noah: What is this now a question round I'm not gonna answer something I'm pretty sure that's not even something you should do

(Gwen and Courtney)

Gwen: Wait I think heard something

courtney: Really where?

Gwen: In the Broom Closet

They opened the Broom Closet

Courtney: Scott what are you doing here?

Scott: ther..e is aaaa SHARK

Gwen: No way how should there be a shark they live underwater

They Turn around and see a shark

GWEN: SHARK

They run away

(Owen, MacArthur and Mr. Coconut

MacArthur: Are you seriously going to take this stupid Coconut everywhere

Owen: Psss he can hear you... Whos a good boy

MacArthur: Do you smell that

Owen: Smells like the kitchen of my grandma

MacArthur, it's FIRE run...

They ran away but left Mr. Coconut in the Fire

(Zoey, Mike & Trent, Crimson)

Trent: Cmon you don't have to be so negative all the time just think of that movie with that emo girl or was it a goth that must find herself or something like that

Crimson smiled shortly because she liked that movie but immediately turned her face back to unhappy

Trent: Look there is the Trophy

He began to run while crimson walked behind him slowly

Zoey and Mike also saw it and ran but Zoey accidentally fell over mike so that Trent could get the trophy for him and his team

Good Job Sleeping Dogs! Go into the 5-Star Hotel

And for you Fat Cats its time to go into the 1-Star Hotel but before that go into to City market for the elimination ceremony!

Confession Cam:

Zoey: Oh no! I'm gonna get eliminated for sure but I was so good in the last seasons but this time just because of that stupid mistake.

Ok contestants 12 housekeys for you whoever doesn't get one is getting eliminated and can never return ever!

The First goes to Mike, Tylor, Leshawna, Heather, Brody, Jay, Courtney, Scott, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette

Now ist between Noah and Zoey the last marshmallow goes to NOAH

Confession Cam:

Wow I was about one foot out of the game I mean wtf why

Zoey, please go to the Bus stop of Shame.

(Owen)

Owen is in his Room in his Bed as Mr. Coconut comes

Owen: Oh Mr. Coconut hi sorry that I left you in the Fire what are you going to do with this knife wait no nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

To be continued


	4. Crazy Taxi (1)

Geoff: haha can't believe you fell for that

Owen: Wow you really got me there

Confession cam:

Geoff: Yeah I'm still sad that I'm not in a team with Bridgette and Brody but hey it could be worse

Chris: Hello contestants in this challenge 3 people are in one ''team'' 2 are in a Taxi the other one has to control the Taxi with a controller The team that finished first with all of their teammates wins a night in the 5-Star hotel the losers have to vote someone off so I'm gonna say the ''teams''

''Team 1''

D: MacArthur SITC: , Crimson

''Team 2''

D: Lindsay SITC: Geoff, Cody

''Team 3''

D:Owen SITC: Kitty, Mike

''Team 4''

D: Harold SITC: Izzy, Trent

Confession Cam:

Owen: Well I think I improved my driving skills but on the other and it's not a wheel but a controller so...

Confession cam: MacArthur: Your kidding? right I'm with that stupid coconut again I thought it burned

''Team A'':

D: Scott SITC: Courtney, Duncan

''Team B''

D: Jay SITC: Leshawna, Heather

''Team C''

D: Dawn SITC: Bridgette, Brody

''Team D''

D: Gwen SITC: Noah, Emma

Chris: Tyler because you have no team but I want to hurt anyways I'm gonna glue you on the top of a car

Confession Cam:

Tyler: Could it get any worse

Confession Cam:

Duncan: Yeah, of course, why not what is wrong with the producers? Hey, are you eating there?

Cameraman: Sorry

Confession Cam:

Jay: Well I played some race simulations but I don't know if I can keep the pressure to drive a real car!


End file.
